


Doomsday

by CrowLeather



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Older Siblings Wilber Soot and Technoblade, Platonic Soulmates Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Winged TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowLeather/pseuds/CrowLeather
Summary: Basically doomsday but Tommy is a dragon lol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 215





	Doomsday

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a real lack of dragoninnit fics so I decided to take matters into my own hands.

People knew that Tommy was a shifter. 

They just didn't know what animal he could shift into. 

They tried to connect context clues. Like how his father, Phil, is a bird of some sort so Tommy has to be some winged animal. Maybe he was a crow, he did have a habit of hoarding rocks and shiny trinkets. But that didn't quite fit as he had a habit of snarling or bearing teeth when he felt threatened. 

It didn't help that everytime someone asked the kid he'd change the subject. So everyone concluded he was probably a snake or someone and called it a day. 

Oh how close they were. 

They probably would have gotten it if they had tried a little harder. 

They probably would've figured out what Tommy really was. 

But Tommy was secretly greatful that they never figured it out. Scared of a repeat of when he was a young child. Scared that he would lose his family again to ignorant and brutal kings. He's especially grateful that Schlatt never figured it out. 

There were a few times where he almost revealed himself. 

Like at the first battle for l'manburg. He almost shifted so that they could have the upper hand but Wilbur talked him out of it. 

"I want to win this fairly. I want us to fight on equal ground." Wilbur had said. 

Tommy guessed that made sense. 

Wilbur was a fair man after all. 

There was also that time after the festival. While Techno and Tommy were in the pit. He just wanted to sleep. He was so tired. But he was just so angry. Techno killed his best friend for christ's sake! Of course he was angry. 

Techno had hit Tommy in the right spot and he was down. Tommy almost shifted right there and killed him but tubbo had jumped in before he could. Niki was there. She couldn't see. 

There was also the final battle. Techno was about the summon the withers and Tommy could feel the heat burning in his chest. If it weren't for Tubbo, standing next to him and squeezing his hand, he would have burnt everyone there to a crisp. 

Tommy had self control. He didn't want a repeat of the last time. He couldn't lose his family again. He couldn't. 

He can just barely remember running and not stopping. Remember his mother's voice telling him to not stop, to stay hidden. He remembers sleeping in the bush of some random garden. He remembers Wilbur finding him. He was probably 14 at the time. He remembers Wilbur yelling for someone. Probably Phil or Techno. 

He misses them. More than anything. But if there's one thing he's learned... 

It's that nice things don't happen to people like him. 

~~~~~ 

That leads us to now. 

Doomsday. 

Dream is holding tubbo with a death grip, an axe to his neck. 

Techno and Phil are standing behind them. 

Tommy hates this. Just last week, Techno and him were laughing and being brothers. And now he's sided with Tommy's abuser. He hates this. He wants tubbo back. 

Tommy can already feel the heat growing in his chest. He can hear his own growls and he doesn't need to look down to know his finger nails have sharpen in preparation to kill. 

"So what's it gonna be tommy?" Dream smiles. "Come back with me and tubbo lives? Or continue to disobey me and kill tubbo?" 

"I'm not going back with you" Tommy snarled. 

He can see the worried glances that Phil and Techno share. 

"Please Dream, just let him go and we'll leave. We'll leave and never come back." Tommy pleads. 

Dream pauses. Seeming to be contemplating. "I'm sorry Tommy. But, I'm afraid that it can't be that easy." 

Phil grabs Dream's shoulder. "Mate, I think you've proved your point. I think we should go now." 

"No! I'm not done here!" Dream shakes on Phil's hand, causing the axe to dig further into Tubbo's neck. Tubbo yelps and Tommy's grip on his own arm tightens. 

"Oh Tommy! Might wanna control yourself a bit better! 'Les you want everyone to know your little secret!" Dream taunted. 

Tommy's eyes widened. How? How did he know? There's no way he could've known. Did someone tell him? Did techno or Phil tell him? Based on both aforementioned men, they don't know how Dream knew either. 

"Tommy breathe! I'll be ok!" Tubbo tried to calm Tommy the best he could. 

Tommy could barley think straight anymore. Tubbo's in danger. Tubbo. Danger. Not ok. Where's Wilbur? Tubbo hurt. Revenge. 

The people surrounding them looked one with worried faces and confused glances. 

"Come on Tommy! Show them! Show them all the kind of monster that you are!" Dream continued to mock them. 

"Alright Dream I think that's enough." Techno stepped in but was intercepted by Dream's axe to his neck. 

"Not another step Blade. I want to see this. And I think everyone here deserves to know the kinda of thing that Tommy truley is." Dream said as he looked at the crowd surrounding them. 

Techno looked to Tommy. He could see he slited eyes and fangs already growing in. "Theseus! Stay away from the cliff!" 

But Tommy couldn't hear. Tubbo. Danger. Wilbur. Wilbur where's wilbur. Dream. Monster. He's a monster. Monster. Monster. MONSTER. MONSTER. 

Well then, if Dream wanted a monster he'll show him a monster. 

Tommy screamed as he fell to his knees. He could feel his horns growing, his skin turning to scails. The heat in his chest grew hotter and hotter. He kept growing and growing. He grew angrier and angrier. 

Tommy was angry at everyone. At everything. He was betrayed and hurt and abused and manipulated. Time after time. He's had enough. He just wanted to destroy. 

Everyone backed up as Tommy shifted. 

Thats when they found out Tommy wasn't a snake. 

Tommy was a dragon. 

Everyone covered their ears as he let out an almost pained roar. His red and orange scails shining in what sun shined through the dark clouds and smoke. His wings spread to maximum width covering a large portion of the land in a great shadow. He narrowed his eyes down at Dream. 

Dream let out a manic laugh and smiled from ear to ear. "YES!" 

Tommy could barley make out people screaming his name. He wasn't listening though. He just wanted to burn and destroy. And so he did. 

He turned and a great flamed rose from his throat. Burning any buildings and trees left standing. Rubble crushed further under his feet. He can feel arrows being shot at him. They barley did anything of course. He only let his tail push them aside. 

Most gave up, accepting that they weren't doing anything and decided to run off and out of the way of Tommy's rage. Except Dream. He persisted. He dropped Tubbo and ran into the action, throwing his axe at Tommy's head. 

Tommy turn his head to look back at him. Dream still continued to smile. Until he too realized that he caused next to no damage. Tommy narrowed his eyes again and lunged to Dream, grabbing him by his hoodie with his teeth. 

Dream kicked and screamed. He demanded that he be let down. Tommy, of course, had stopped listening long ago. He threw Dream into the air and was about to burn him when- 

"TOMMY" 

He heard a familiar voice and turned as Dream MLG watered, ready to burn the voice. But then he saw Tubbo. He paused. 

"Tommy! You have to stop! Dream's only controlling you again! Don't you see?! This is what he wanted!" Tubbo yelled as he gestured to the destruction Tommy had caused. Tommy looked at the destruction. He saw the burnt buildings. He saw the craters. Oh God, what had he done? 

Another voice called out.

Tommy's head snapped to look at the voice and narrow his eyes. 

"Tubbo! Get away from that thing!" Someone yelled. That someone was Quackity. And he was running at Tubbo. 

Tommy went to step towards Quackity. Only one thing going through his head. Protect Tubbo. 

"Stay out of this Quackity!" Tubbo yelled back. 

"You're gonna get hurt!" Quackity went to grab the younger boy's arm. Tommy snarled.

Tubbo pushed him away. "No I won't!" Tubbo turned back to Tommy "he won't hurt me." 

Quackity stepped back as Tommy lowered his head for Tubbo. The brunette boy placed his hand under the dragon's chin and put his head against the other. 

"I know you won't hurt me. Wanna know why?" The dragon huffed. 

"Cause you're not a monster. You're Tommy. My best friend. It's you and me versus the world Tommy. Always has and always will be." Tubbo said gently. 

The dragon calmed. He breathed and started shifting back to his human form. His horns, tail, and wings being the only things that remained. 

Tubbo stepped back to look at his best friend. He looked to be on the verge of tears. 

"I'm sorry." He choked out. Tubbo only smiled and hugged the blonde tighter. "It's ok." 

As they embraced, Tommy heard foot steps approaching. In a split second, Tommy had turned and place Tubbo behind him and faced the masked man approaching with his axe. 

"You...you really think that just because you can turn into a dragon...that you can win?" Dream had asked. His voice slightly wavering. 

"Uh...yeah?" Tommy said. 

"NO! YOU'RE WRONG! I'M A GOD TOMMY! I CAN KILL YOU IN A SECOND! DRAGON OR NOT!" Dream screamed as he raised his axe. "This is the end of Tommyinnit-" Dream let out a pained gasp. 

A sword poked through his stomach. Dream poofed revealing Technoblade standing behind him. He sighed. "Gods he's annoying." 

"YEAH TECHNOBLADE KILLED DREAM ONCE AGAIN" Tommy whooped. 

"I thought you hated me." Techno questioned. 

Tommy paused with wide eyes. "I mean, uh yea I do! Just because you killed my enemy doesn't mean that I forgive you for the other shit." 

Techno simply nodded. "I don't expect you to." 

Tommy was about to say something when someone called his name. 

"TOMMY!!" Phil? 

Phil ran to Tommy holding his in a rib breaking hug then held his out, hands on his shoulders. 

"Oh my gods! Are you ok? Are you hurt? What am I talking about? I blew up your home, of course you're hurt! Gods, I'm sorry kid." Phil rambled on. 

Tommy didn't speak. He just continued to star at Phil. 

He doesn't understand. Phil. The man that took him in and raised him. The man who thought his how to fly. The man who then abandoned him and never visited him once. The man who killed his brother and destroyed his home. The man who's standing in front of him asking if he's okay with a guilt ridden face. 

Suddenly, he was in another bone crushing hug. Suddenly, Tommy fealt warm and safe. Suddenly, Tommy was crying. 

"Tommy? Tommy are you ok? Did I hurt you?" Phil pulled away and looked at his son. 

Tommy nodded. Maybe not physically, but Phil did hurt him. 

"Oh mate, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you on your own. I killed Wilbur and left you to deal with the grief on your own. Gods, there isn't a day where I don't regret leaving you." 

Tommy sniffles. "Why didn't you come back?" 

Phil's heart broke. He rubbed his son's (his boy, his little boy who's not even 17 yet. Gods what has he done) back. "I thought you hated me. I thought you never wanted to see me again." 

That only made the blonde cry even harder. Tommy hugged his father back. "No matter how hard i try, I can't hate you dad." Tommy choked out. 

Phil held his boy. "I won't leave you again. I'll stay. I'll be your dad again. If you'll let me." Phil looked down at his son. 

Tommy looked up at his father and nodded. He shoved his face into Phil's shoulder. 

He still hurt. He was still tired. But this...Phil holding him like he was a kid again (gods he's still a kid). Tubbo next to him, hand on his arm. Techno patting his head. He feels safe. He almost feels normal. 

He isn't healed, that's going to be a long and rough road to travel, but this is a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hi how ya doing. I didn't really proof read this so like yell at me if I got something wrong. This is my first fic on archive so let me know if you want more cause I got a few more ideas :)


End file.
